The Difference Between Anger and Lust
by Secret Nerd97
Summary: Kyouya seems kind of a little tense lately and everyone but Tamaki knows why. Lemon a little later.;D
1. Tense

**A/N- 'Ello there! I am Secret Nerd97 and this is my first *posted* Ouran story. I wanna see if you guys liked it before I went crazy..so...ch'yeah. Enjoy!**

Cherry blossoms blew in the wind as girls' cries echoed throughout Ouran Academy. In the third music room, Tamaki was turning eating a small cookie into an art that made all the women swoon. On the outside, it may have looked like he was simply entertaining the ladies, but on the inside, he kept glancing at the Shadow King. Said man was at his laptop, grumbling something unintellible as he punched the keys on his calculator. He was usually so cool during club hours, what was so important that he had to put his job away to work on finances? It didn't help that every so often he would look at Tamaki, wince, shift in his chair, and go back to working twice as vigorously as before. Had he done something wrong?Tamaki looked at his watch and gave an internal whoop of joy as he stood and stretched.

"Okay, ladies, shall I expect to see you all here tomorrow?" he kissed each one of their hands in turn as they nodded and blushed, giggling in a way that could only be called girlishly and heading out the door that Mori held open. Tamaki sighed and let his eyes roam where they longed to go. When they settled on the onyx orbs, he found daggers shoving them away with a silent threat. The king whimpered and scurried over to hide behind his daughter. Said girl in disguise was talking to those evil devil twins about something he couldn't quite pick up, as the conversation immediately stopped at his presence. Haruhi offered the boys a questioning look, to which they shrugged off, and turned to face Tamaki.

"Erm...senpai?" the king looked at his daughter, acknowleding her question, "why are you hiding behind me?" Tamaki, very arrogantly, twisted around to stand in front of the two horrors.

"I was not hiding, I was simply observing from an unseen view! You see Haruhi, my lovely daughter, mommy is very tense today, and I was trying to find out why she is taking it out on daddy!" Haruhi frowned as the twins chuckled queitly behind Tamaki.

"Senpai," she groaned, "how many times do I have to say this? My mom is dead. My dad is at work. You and Kyouya-senpai are not married, nor is Kyouya-senpai even a girl,ergo, STOP CALLING ME YOUR DAUGHTER!"Tamaki gasped in fright and backed up hurriedly. Unfortunately for him, not even he had eyes in the back of his head. Meanwhile, the shadow king grimaced as he stood from his desk, finally shutting his laptop. He really needed to talk to Tamaki. This was becoming quite a nuisance. He briefly registered said man moving towards him before he was knocked off of his feet, landing with a thud on the floor. The blonde leapt off the tile and away from the brunette, his mouth automatically filing out a string of apologies. Kyouya pulled himself erect, his piercing gaze silencing the babbling youth.

"Tamaki, " he started cooly, " follow me, there is a second-year meeting we need to attend," the brunette turned and walked swiftly out of the music room, Tamaki on his heel. As soon as the door shut quietly, the twins were snickering away.

"We know what Kyouya's problem is, we know what Kyouya's problem is~!" they chanted in unison. Haruhi looked at them doubtedly.

"You do? What is it?" this caused the twins to laugh even harder, falling to the floor as tears or mirth traveled down their cheeks. Honestly, Haruhi didn't find Kyouya-senpai's discomfort funny at all. Hunny tugged on her sleeve.

"Haru-chan? You really didn't notice?" he questioned her, clutching Usa-chan tightly. She shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing,"Kyou-chan is in love with Tama-chan! Every time he meets Tama-chan's eyes, he gets uncomfortable and has to shift his position!" Hunny grinned at his own knowledge as Haruhi chewed over this new bit of information. She opened her mouth to re-analyze what she knew, but one of the twins piped up.

"Basically Kyouya wants to fuck Tono's brains out," Haruhi frowned, that was a repulsive choice of words.

"Gee, thanks for being so blunt, Hikaru," the twin, now identified as Hikaru, stared at the girl. He was always slightly annoyed at how easily she could tell the two of them apart. Haruhi smirked. At least that shut him up. Surprisingly, Mori was the one to speak next.

"There's no meeting today," he grunted, pulling Hunny up onto his shoulders. The twins fell back into their relentless laughter as Haruhi brought her palm up to meet her forehead. Meanwhile, Tamaki's arm was starting to hurt as he was being pulled quickly down yet another corridor.

"Kyouya, " he whined,"where is this meeting anyway?" Kyouya sighed. Where indeed? He opened a door and peered inside. Empty, good. The shadow king pulled Tamaki in to the room and, for the first time in probably a very long time, blushed as he realized just what he was about to do. He sighed again and turned to face the violet-eyed teen.

"Tamaki," he started, wincing at how husky his voice sounded after just being alone with the man, "do you want to know why I have been so tense lately?" he smiled, a plan to get what he wanted finally stationed in his brain.

"Why, of course, Kyouya!" the blonde exclaimed. The shadow king smirked as he walked behind the boy and leaned into his ear.

"Tamaki..." he whispered seductively,"it's because I want you." he chuckled silently as he heard the boy's breath hitch. Kyouya blew some of the blonde tresses away from the kings ear, recieving a shudder of pleasure. He paused and then leaned back in. The shadow king licked the edge of Tamaki's ear as he recieved another pleasure filled shiver.

"Do you trust me...?"

**A/N- Hee...I thought originally that this would be a one shot, but I guess not. I couldn't resist a cliff hanger, sorry. Don't forget to check out my other stories too! If you're interested, that is. One is Fruits Basket, I took it over for my friend 'cause she's in a rough spot and one is Death Note...that one is mine and they're short little teasing drabbles. 3 Hee..also, since I am failing to get get much muse right now, if I get one review on any of my three stories, I will update two of them! User's choice. If they don't specify, I'll do this one and my drabble, 'cause those are the easiest and I'm feeling Kk, have a good day! **


	2. Release

**A/N- Sorry, everybody!! My laptop crashed...twice(it has PROBLEMS) and I just got it back.-sweat- Don't kill me. xD I really am sorry...I noticed a lot of you were adding me to your alerts list, but you didn't bother to comment....nonetheless, I got my first reviews for this story a week or so ago! Yay!! Thank you to PoOpFISH, Shminzi, marieche and Althea Dance for being the first to comment!! And since you did, as requested, here is your update. Sorry, it's really late, I know, but I hope it suits your taste! If not, don't worry, I'll fix it. ^_^I usually do these whenever I get like...the sudden urge to do jumping jacks or something...or read more yaoi..hee. We'll see how it goes. Also, I'll mainly be updating on like..every other weekend from now on, it's easier that way. xD Yeah...also...I got sick and was all..-coughcough- and then....I got my laptop back...and it stopped.0.0 Oh and...I DEMAND YOU GO LOOK UP THIS VIDEO!!(or PM/comment me for the link) Go on YouTube and type in Tamaki's Hips Don't Lie. I fell over and was all...-twitch twitch,nosebleed- but it gave me lotsa inspiration!-gets bored easily-**

Did he trust Kyouya? Of course he did, what an idiotic question. "Y-yes," he stuttered. The shadow king leaned into Tamaki, sucking a spot on his neck that he had known felt good to the boy. He was greeted with the slightest moan as he slipped in front of the blonde to look him in the eyes. Kyouya smirked as he noticed they were already glazed over with lust.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," he promised Tamaki, "if you want me to stop, say so," the boy nodded meekly and then squeaked in surprise as Kyouya swooped down and captured his lips in a searing kiss. The shadow king slowly traced the blonde's lips with his tongue, silently asking for entrance. Tamaki complied, shivering as Kyouya explored the confines of his mouth. The brunette pulled away, gasping for air as he swiftly tugged off his jacket and pulled at his tie, tossing them to the floor and shoving them away roughly with his foot. He crashed his lips to Tamaki's once more, undoing the buttons on his shirt with quick, confident movements and pushing his shoulders back so the shirt could slide to the floor and meet that horrendously colored jacket. The entire time, Tamaki mentally gaped like a fish, still trying to reason out the moment. He shrugged, finally deciding he was happy just to be with his wife. He smiled internally. Seemed like he was going to be the wife today, huh? The blonde ran his hands down Kyouya's chest as said man undid his clothes. The king wondered what would happen if he did...this. Kyouya shivered as Tamaki tweaked his already pert nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. The king chuckled lightly, making note that Kyouya liked that in his head. He continued feeling the shadow king's delicious, toned body. He was the son of a doctor after all. The Tamaki froze. His father. What would he think of him if he found out? He frantically tried to pull Kyouya's hands away, mumbling hurriedly how he didn't want Kyouya in any more trouble with his dad. The onyx-eyed teen frowned, displeased that his motions had been aborted.

"My father already knows I am gay. He is accoustomed to it and has already expected we would be dating sooner or later," Kyouya smirked when the boy turned cherry red, then continued what he was doing, finally pulling Tamaki's shirt off and tossing it to the floor beside his. The brunette kissed Tamaki lightly once again and then moved to his neck, worrying a spot he knew would _just_ be covered by their uniform collar. Tamaki whimpered and bucked his hips, begging the man to touch him. The shadow king chuckled at this impatience as he undid the blonde's belt, tugging his pants off with one swift, fluid motion. He smirked as he gently pressed his palm against the boy's erection and rubbed in circles through his boxers. Tamaki threw his head back, groaning in pleasure as he was finally relieved from some of the pressure that had built up in his cock. Kyouya felt his own erection grow impossibly harder from the sound that was music to his ears. He retrieved his hand and tugged off his own trousers, pushing them away and glaring at them for caging him in all day. He found his anger shattered as Tamaki hesitantly reached out and grabbed the bulge in his underwear. His legs nearly went out from under him as he moaned loudly, his head falling forward onto Tamaki's shoulder. Said boy gasped in pleasure, shocked that the once calm and collected man was coming apart this easily. Well, he might as well take advantage of it. He smirked and pulled his hands away, becoming even more aroused as Kyouya groaned from the withdrawal and then gasped as he felt Tamaki's hot breath caress his lower abdomen. The blonde gently took the edge of Kyouya's boxers in this mouth and pulled them down, his hand trailing after them. The shadow king sighed relievedly as Tamaki finally released his erection. Tamaki straightened up and looked at Kyouya questioningly. The brunette laughed as he realized Tamaki had run out of ideas. He took the boy's hand and led it down his own body, finally wrapping the long, slender fingers around his cock. Tamaki gasped as his hand was taken and led down to Kyouya's...erection. Then something clicked. All of a sudden, he wanted nothing more than to make the man scream, in ecsatsy, that is. As soon as his hands were wrapped around the heated flesh, he pumped it hard, twice. Kyouya yelped. He actually _yelped_ as he dug his nails into Tamaki's shoulder, his legs nearly failing him again. Next thing he knew, his back was against the cushions of a sofa, not unlike the one they had back in the music room, Tamaki's hair tickling his nose.

"K-Kyouya," the blonde started, his voice a mere whimper of need, "you don't know how long I've waited for this," Kyouya moaned, Tamaki had no idea just how long he himself had been waiting either, but this man still had his briefs on and the fabric combined with his throbbing erection was nearly too much to bear. He quickly flipped Tamaki so he was looking down on the boy and tore off the underwear, getting quite the amount of satisfaction as he heard his little king yelp at the force. Maybe now he was understanding _just_ how much he needed him. Tamaki, somehow knowing exactly what to do, grabbed Kyouya's hand and sucked on three of the five digits. The brunette moaned as Tamaki prepared his fingers, jumping slightly when the tips were nibbled. At last, he retrieved his now coated fingers and pressed a single one into Tamaki, hearing the boy moan loudly beneath him as he rubbed against the tight walls. Kyouya pressed in a few more fingers,then spread them out and waited cautiously as Tamaki hissed in pain. Soon enough, he was begging for movement and Kyouya was more than willing to obey, twisting and sliding his fingers around in the tight heat as the blonde cried out in pleasure.

"Kyouya," he whined, "p-please," the brunette swallowed hard, knowing how much it would hurt the boy he cared about, but he couldn't resist those desperate pleas. Kyouya sighed shakily and pressed the tip of his pulsating member gently against Tamaki's entrance.

"Tamaki..a-are you sure? It's gonna hurt...we don't have any lube...we..w-we could just-" he whimpered worriedly. This was going to be insanely painful and he wasn't sure he could resist waiting for his lover to adjust..

"Kyouya, just _fuck_ me already!" Tamaki growled, pushing himself onto the boy. He almost instantly regretted it as almost Kyouya's entire length was engulfed inside of him. He whimpered in pain, burying his head in the pillows so Kyouya wouldn't see the tears that flowed helplessly.

"T-Tamaki! I'm sorry! It hurts..I'm sorry, I'll t-"he was cut short as Tamaki growled at him.

"Don't you DARE," even with the crack in his voice from the tears, the brunette could tell if he tried to do anything besides wait for instructions, he would..well..pay for it severely, to say the least. Now, his only problem was he had an amazingly painful urge to thrust into the boy, to cause any kind of friction whatsoever, but Tamaki was clearly still pained. After what seemed like hours, the blonde finally nodded at Kyouya, his head still buried in the pillows. The brunette gently lowered himself onto Tamaki until the wiry hair at his base made contact with the silken skin, biting his lip in a near fruitless attempt to not lose control. The boy below him shivered and hissed in pain and he paused.

"Nngh, K-Kyouya," Tamaki whimpered,"d-don't stop," the brunette nodded, not that Tamaki could see, and pulled out half of the way, gently pushing himself back in. The blonde sighed and bucked his hips, forcing Kyouya deeper into himself. The shadow king gasped quietly as he was finally given the movement he yearned for. Kyouya pulled out again, and pushed into Tamaki with a bit more force, hitting the boy's prostate dead on. He grinned as the blonde cried out incoherently below him, in pleasure this time. The brunette picked up his pace and grabbed Tamaki's cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts. The king writhed below him, trying not to go over the edge or make too much noise, for fear they would be caught by a wandering student or teacher. Almost as if he sensed Tamaki's precautions, Kyouya leaned down and kissed the boy senseless, guaranteeing minimum sound. Tamaki moaned loudly into his mouth and pulled away, squirming as he tried to get oxygen to his numb brain. The blonde nearly screamed when Kyouya twisted inside of him, rubbing against his prostate with so much blinding force that he came, coating the brunette and himself in a sticky residue. Feeling Tamaki's walls tighten around him, the shadow king followed his climax, moaning Tamaki's name into the boy's shoulder.

"I l-love you, K-Kyouya," Tamaki panted after a few moments. The shadow king smiled, stealing a quick kiss before replying.

"I love you, too...daddy," he smirked as Tamaki's mouth came open with an audible _pop. _The boys looked over themselves and laughed.

"We're a mess," Tamaki chuckled. Kyouya, much to the blonde's surprise, bent down and pulled a wash cloth out of his trouser pocket. He proceeded to pull Tamaki over to the classroom sink, wetting down the cloth with soap and water before gently rubbing it across the mess they had made earlier. The blonde shivered as the warm water hit his stomach, but he delighted in the feel of the rough fabric. Meanwhile, back in the music room, Haruhi kept irritably checking her watch, glancing at the door every few minutes.

"If there was a meeting today, they should have been back by now. I don't see what's holding them up," Mori grunted in agreement as he stood by Hunny, protectively watching as he devoured one piece of cake after another. The twins intertwined themselves in front of Haruhi, wiping more tears of mirth from their eyes.

"There was definitely a meeting today," Kaoru started.

"We heard about it when we were coming back with more cake for Hunny-senpai," Hikaru continued. Both of the twins smirked, holding up their index fingers in a matter-of-fact fashion.

"It was held in the lower section!" they finished together, bursting into laughter. Haruhi smiled despite herself, that was a pretty nice one. This was so strange though! She simply couldn't picture her two most important senpais doing _that. _

_"_So...how do we know if they did...you know..._it_?" Haruhi asked, not exactly wanting the answer. The twins grinned.

"Well, considering Kyouya had a wash cloth in his back pocket, they obviously aren't gonna walk in covered in cum," Haruhi wrinkled her nose, imagining Kyouya and Tamaki-senpai covered in seed was simply impossible. It always seemed like they hated each other. Could it all have been a hoax? A sort of tough love? She had no idea what gay love was like, so it was possible. After all, Kyouya-senpai _did_ seem pretty upset when Tamaki-senpai left for France during the Ouran Fair.

"But," Hikaru interrupted, snapping her out of her reverie, "it's nearly impossible to get rid of sex hair,"Haruhi winced, still not entirely comfortable with the subject even thought it had been the main discussion for the past half hour, "Also, if we are right and that _is_ what they were doing, Kyouya-senpai will come back in a _much_ better mood," you could see everyone immediately relax at the thought of a less tense shadow king. Speaking of which, back in the classroom, the boys were putting everything back together, trying to hide the evidence of their previous activities. Tamaki fidgetted as he straightened the pillows. Never before had he realized how sickeningly restricting these clothes were! They were itchy, ugly, and he was being restrained in places he would much rather be free. Kyouya noticed the blonde's discomfort and chuckled quietly. He placed the vase he had been cleaning back on the teacher's desk and slowly walked over to the boy, wrapping his arms around Tamaki from behind so he had no choice but to be still.

"Tamaki," he purred softly, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder, "what's wrong? You can't seem to stand still," Tamaki shivered as Kyouya's breath reached his ear.

"I-it's nothing," he blushed slightly, not used to Kyouya actually showing his concern quite yet. You see, ever since he first laid eyes on him, he had loved him, but now it was so surreal,like a very, very beautiful dream. He gave Kyouya his virginity....Kyouya loved him...and he loved Kyouya. More than anything in the world, even more than his beautiful daughter.

"Well," Kyouya sighed, straightening up, "I guess we should be heading back now," Tamaki nodded, pouting slightly. Kyouya smiled and kissed him, "Hey Tamaki," the blonde looked up at him with absolutely adorable puppy dog eyes, making Kyouya's heart melt and his train of thought nearly crash, "do you mind if I come over tonight?" Tamaki immediately brightened up and nodded vigorously and then blushed again. He was already a bit _too_ eager for tonight. Kyouya chuckled and looked at his watch.

"Alright...I'll be over at about four, then. We can head back now," he pulled Tamaki out the door, shutting it softly behind him. The only question now was how were they going to hide this from the rest of the host club?

**A/N- Arggghhh....that took forever!! I'm sorry I left you guys waiting like It's funny, really. I always keep track of my traffic, you know and somehow..I can't get this one to one...which is my breaking point. So...here you guys go. I want to know if you guys think I should extend the story. I could have a TON of fun with this...and include some more of my fav pairings... does anyone else here favor Mori x Haruhi? Or am I just strange? I mean....I love to see the man of steel show some emotion. It's HOT! But not as hot as steamy, kingly, yaoi sex, right? Fun. Also, remember to check out my other stories! And requests/challenges! I find myself boring easily these days...ooh! And white might be coming back soon! Hee. I'm a god mother. Special. x3 Alright...remember to review! Bye!!**


	3. Excuses

**A/N-Know what sucks? I had this whole thing typed out and then...my computer died. I lost it all. Damn it. -sigh- So...My birthday was the 26th and I'm getting a new phone! I'm thinking the Chocolate Touch from LG. or the En-V Touch. Yeah. This chapter is proving hard for me because like...I don't exactly know where to go from here. xD I mean...I do...but I don't. I wanted their meeting at Tama-chan's house to be in the 4th chapter, but...I dunno. I'm kinda makin' up the plot as I go along. Lolz**

As the two boys walked swiftly back to the music room, Tamaki fidgeted with his hair. It was the only remaining evidence (besides the stinging in his ass) that was left from their time together. Every time the king thought he had beaten down the wild locks, they would shoot back up again, adamant on going every way. When they reached the door to the music room, Kyouya looked towards Tamaki and chuckled softly again, pulling the blonde's arms down to his sides. Obviously, the hair was a lost cause and messing with it would just make them look suspicious.

The shadow king stole a deep breath. The rest of the Host Club would be suspicious if was significantly less cross than before, in truth, Kyouya just could not stop smiling. He was finally with Tamaki, something he had longed for since that prophetic day in middle school. Tamaki had thawed his frozen heart into a love-filled pile of goo. Kyouya smiled, correcting the angle his glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and chuckled lightly for having found something (other than securing his inheritance) worth fighting for. He exhaled one last time and pushed the door open; expecting the entire club to point a finger at them, shouting that they knew there was no meeting, instantly aware that he had sexed up Tono instead.

Instead, silence greeted the two boys. Hikaru and Kaoru were smirking, Haruhi's mouth was slightly ajar, like something surprised her. Mori was emotionless, as always, but his eyes held a look of omniscience. Hunny, of course was smiling at them, welcoming them back through a mouth filled with chocolate cake. Smiling only on the inside, he grumbled and sat back down at his desk, pulling out his "mysterious" notebook. Really...he didn't think there was much mysterious about it. All he wrote about was how much money they spent on costumes and settings, records of Haruhi's debt, Hunny's cake bill, and the club's profits. Okay..that was a lie...lately, he had been writing very descriptive ideas on what he would do to Tamaki - if allowed - in the back. A complete waste of paper? Well....he was feeling as if anything was possible at the moment, so no. Maybe it had adopted the mysterious part because there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone see what he wrote and drew about Tamaki, except perhaps Tamaki himself if the boy said it was okay to do some of these ideas. He glanced at Tamaki again, biting back the laugh that attempted to claw its way up his throat. Tamaki dejectedly shuffled over and flopped down onto the sofa opposite his daughter, wincing at the pain it caused and then mumbling his hello. Kyouya sighed, putting his role into action.

"Tamaki, the meeting wasn't that awful, no need to act like the world is ending, it isn't beneficial," it took everything he had left to keep from laughing when the entire club stiffened, feeling his venom. Really, they took him a bit too serious sometimes. Then again, it really helped him in times like this. As Tamaki ran off to his mushroom-cultivating, random corner of woe, the twins raised an eyebrow at each other. Maybe Mori was wrong....maybe they _did _have a meeting. That didn't explain Tono's hair, though! Or why, when the two were coming back from their meeting, they paused for such a long time outside the door. They wanted to quickly pull it open, catch the two making out or something, but noooo~ they had to respect their "privacy". Now was the time to test the waters.

"So, Kyouya-senpai, how was the meeting?" Kaoru asked, using his forearm to prop himself up on Hikaru. The shadow king pushed his glasses up further on his nose, panicking slightly inside. The meeting? What was it like? Tamaki's moans crossed his mind, the release of all of his tensions that had built up over the years. Wait...that's not what they meant! The meeting they supposedly went to. Right. He sighed, giving the boys his best "I really would prefer not to talk to you right now, as you can clearly see, I am busy" look.

"The meeting was...highly unbeneficial, as I already knew that Tamaki's father was giving all extracurricular activities an extra ten percent fund this year," he shrugged, hoping they would buy it. Unfortunately, they didn't.

"So, where was the meeting at, then?" Hikaru started.

"We went by your classroom, 'cause that's where the meeting's usually held, but," Kaoru continued.

"No body was there.." they finished together, staring dramatically into space. Kyouya swallowed hard. They knew. If these two hell-raisers knew, no doubt the rest of the club knew, too. Just...lovely. Well...they should understand, as they were practically groping each other anyway. Their knowledge could very easily be the reason Haruhi was so pale, why Mori knew something and why Hunny wouldn't stop smiling like there was going to be a marriage. Well...he always smiled, but...they all know something! Or could it be Hunny's innocence went beyond...No, impossible. At seventeen, he couldn't be completely in the dark. Even if he still acted like a five-year old, took regular afternoon naps, carried a bunny around, and ate more cake than real food, Hunny was, well, _a guy _after all. He'd know to an extent, at least.

…

Kyouya suddenly realized he'd been long in his train of thought, and still hadn't answered the question. Those twins were diabolically sneaky. How did they even know that meetings were usually held in homeroom? Wait! One time, the meeting was held outside so they could plan for the Ouran Fair. If there was any chance of keeping it a secret, this was it.

"Of course we weren't in the classroom. Do you two normally sit inside when you are planning out a garden?" he glared at them with the most annoyance he could muster and they stepped back, frightened slightly.

The shadow king checked his watch, ready to be out of the vicinity of these nosy badgerers. Three o' clock. Only half an hour of school left. He could do this. Hikaru and Kaoru got bored with trying to coax from them what REALLY happened during the "meeting," so they went in search of a snack. Hunny trailed them, snacks being his expertise, and suggested the many different kinds of cake he had eaten today. As Hunny's list grew, so did Kyouya's headache from calculating how much that would cost. He groaned, putting his head in his hands as the numbers grew larger. Lime, chocolate, strawberry...translation: one hundred...one-fifty...two hundred. After what seemed like forever, his watch beeped, signaling the end of the school day. Kyouya put his laptop and notebook in his bag and stretched, heading to the door. Just as he entered the corridor, Tamaki came up behind him.

"Hey, Kyouya," the shadow king grunted in acknowledgement, still trying to keep up his act, "So, you'll be over in half an hour, right?" he nodded and Tamaki smirked, "Good. That gives me plenty of time to get everything."

Right when Kyouya was about to ask what he meant by "getting everything," the blonde waved goodbye, climbing into his limo. Kyouya groaned, feeling the all-too-familiar discomfort greet his lower region once again. He believed he knew what Tamaki was obtaining, and his imagination wasn't exactly helping matters. So far, this was proving to be the worst half-hour of his life.

**A/N- Oh my goshhhhhhh~! That took forever...lol. I didn't know how to get from point A to point B. Yeah. My parents are throwing me a birthday celebration this weekend. I have an Africa map quiz tomorrow. When the hell will we even use that? I mean, really?! Yeah. Thanks to my awesome beta, Haruka's Love Child! If not for her support and deadline making, this chapter would be merely a nagging thought in my brain. Lol. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You make me feel special. **

**Note from Haruka's Love Child: Hi out there in Fan Fiction land! I'm Secret's new Beta. I just want to say that this story is oozing cuteness, so please support Secret's creativity by leaving her a review. ^^" Because of our new deadline plan, updates will be more regular as well, so HAPPY READING!**


	4. Anticipation

**A/N-Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Projects are just piling up like presents on Christmas. Dx If teachers don't like grading so much, why do they give so many projects and tests? Just...doesn't make sense. And, if you thought you already read this chapter(part of it, anyway) it's 'cause you did. xD Word didn't transfer everything over so…yeah..sorry. xD Anyways...**

Kyouya groaned in frustration and pushed himself head-first off of his sofa. When he was three quarters of the way there, his upper back and head lying on the ground, he crossed his legs and stared at the ceiling. It had only been five minutes since school had let out and his imagination was working on overload, thinking of all the things Tamaki could possibly need to go shopping for. Hey, maybe the twins were right. _Oh god_. If those two were right...

W-what if Tamaki had seen his drawings?! Oh hell...if Tamaki was into sadism and masochism....Kyouya was definitely s-c-r-e-w-e-d. Both figuratively and literally. There are so many things that boy could use...rings, whips, chains, restraints, gags, bells, collars, leashes, vibrators...not to mention all the food type things. Wait a minute....ha! It's not like Tamaki would know how to use any of that anyways...and he's the more sub, submissive of the two, so he wouldn't be the one handling those things. A smile played at Kyouya's lips as he imagined the blonde kneeling in front of him, erection restrained with rings, his eyes a battle of anticipation and fear.

That small inclination of peace disappeared as Tamaki's whimpers trudged slowly across his mind. _How much pain he was in, his tears. Kyouya had wanted to pull out right there._ Then again, he had nearly screamed in pleasure after adjusting. The smile came back in the form of a grin as he pulled himself the rest of the way off the couch. He must've been pretty good to do that to him.

Tamaki—how he wiggled his hips ever so slightly when he was trying to get Kyouya inside him, or his little impatient whimpers—he was so cute. Honestly, his hair looked adorable messed up. It was like he was almost too clean before. With the strands strewn haphazardly out of place…he was simply the sexiest beast to ever walk the earth. Kyouya hummed to himself, vaguely recalling a tune he'd picked up during one of Tamaki's latest "peasant excursions." He strode towards a towering staircase, its presence made all the more stately by the stiff expressionless portraits that climbed alongside each step. He couldn't pass without the steely eyes of his ancestors boring into him; they almost shouted for him to stop! Kyouya smirked to himself. He would stop for no one. He would prove to them all exactly what he was worth. He would—

"Why are you so happy, Kyouya?" his father asked suspiciously, eyeing his hair that still wasn't as straight as when he had left that morning. He father didn't miss the unsubtle embarrassment in his son.

"I-it's nothing, father. The Host club's business is doing very well financially. Profits have raised thirty-nine percent since Haruhi joined and the school board is offering a ten percent raise in extracurricular funding."

"Well," the oldest Ootori tried his best to sound like he cared, Kyouya took great pride in what his father thought was a waste of time and money, but Yoshio still had a heart, "You must be very proud Kyouya," the youngest Ootori nodded, a bit surprised that his father was acknowledging the Host Club so openly.

"Yes, father. Do you mind if I go study at Tamaki's house in about twenty-five minutes?" he asked hopefully, praying his desperation didn't show through.

"The Suoh boy?" Kyouya nodded and his father cleared his throat, "what are you studying?"

"Human anatomy," he replied without missing a beat. Well, it was true. They were doing a hands-on study of the reproduction system... Yoshio examined his son once again as Kyouya tried his best to wait patiently for an answer.

"Yes, if you are going to take over the company, that is something that will be useful," his father excused himself and walked down the opposite end of the hallway, chuckling quietly. Human anatomy. Oh Kyouya.

Meanwhile, the brunette breathed a sigh of relief as he walked swiftly the rest of the way to his room and slipped inside. He had almost guaranteed his father saw through that, but maybe not. Human anatomy, though. He groaned—the move was potentially disastrous, yet it had worked! After all, the excuse was hardly a noteworthy request; his father could have simply scoffed at the idea of a study group anyways, but whatever. Studying had probably been a bad excuse, but only because both of the men were never in need of studying, especially something like anatomy. Perhaps walking in the park would have been better, or going to the commoner's supermarket. The brunette tugged off his jacket and pulled his tie off for the second time that day, tossing them in his basket by the door. He could never remember what needed dry cleaned and what didn't, so the maids finally decided one will sift through his clothes each week and pull out what shouldn't go through the wash.

Kyouya shuffled into his bathroom and twisted the shower knob, feeling the cool spray brush his wrist. He closed the shower curtain and started to unbuttoned his shirt, letting it hang limply around his elbows as he walked back to his hamper and then let it join the other clothing. The brunette pulled at his belt until the clasp came loose and quickly tugged it off, tossing it on his bed. He sighed and checked his watch again. Twenty minutes to go. He could do this. Kyouya pulled off his pants and walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Back at the Suoh residence, Tamaki blushed as he gingerly placed the items he just bought in their wooden case. The trip to the store in and of itself had been quite an experience.

_After getting lost twice, finding a map and dropping it in a puddle, throwing a fit and then getting another map, he had stumbled upon his destination and winced as the bell above the door tinkled merrily. Of course, the woman at the register found an interest in him and grinned, calling out to him, which made him blush harder. Normally, he wasn't this awkward around women, but it felt like she knew exactly why he was there! Well, there weren't exactly very many reasons as to why you would come here, but nevertheless! _

_At least he knew his Kyouya wanted things like this. He had seen those drawings when he had accidentally knocked it off the table and it fell to the page. It had intrigued him at the moment, and now it made him anxious to see Kyouya again, but he also couldn't help the fear that knotted itself in his stomach. As he browsed the aisles in search of items to use with Kyouya, his relentless blush only grew brighter, most likely being tomato red by the time he arrived at the cash register. When he laid his purchases on the counter, the cashier, whom Tamaki noticed had the same colored eyes as Kyouya, squeaked and quickly checked him out in a silent, but extremely awkward manner. There was no sign on the door that said straight couples only! After he had rushed out of the shop, that damn bell tinkling merrily behind him once again, he whipped out his cell and ordered his driver to pick him up at the cafe next door. _

_There was no way he was walking back home. If any members of the Host Club were to see him, they'd try to look at his purchases and that could only spell D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R. But the driver could be trusted. One of the things he loved about his driver was that he never looked at anything other than the road and sky. Tamaki could've been carrying a dead body and he would have not said a word. _

That led them to this moment. The blonde pushed the cherry wood box under his bed and checked his watch. Two minutes left, but knowing Kyouya- the doorbell sounded throughout the estate and Tamaki grinned. Ah...like clockwork. He casually leaned over the banister as the maids let Kyouya in.

"Hello, Kyouya," he greeted, taking great amusement in watching the brunette find the source of his voice, "How are you?" Kyouya finally looked up and smiled, seeing that beautiful blonde face had been the one thing he had been looking forward to in what seemed like forever.

"Hey Tamaki, are you ready to study?" he grinned as the blonde turned crimson. After the maids dismissed themselves, the brunette pulled his school bag up the stairs behind him, enjoying the anticipated silence of each thud.

When he reached the landing, he captured the violet-eyed youth in his embrace. He sighed, savoring the moment. The onyx orbs closed as he wrapped himself in Tamaki's scent. It seemed to be a mixture of commoner's coffee, ramen, lavender, and vanilla. It was so unique, so beautiful, so...Tamaki. The boy grabbed Kyouya's hand and pulled him down the hall, chattering way too fast to be comprehended. The brunette nodded and pretended to understand until he was finally tugged through a door frame.

Next thing he knew, he was laying on the blonde's plush, king-size mattress as the owner rummaged under it. Kyouya couldn't help but notice that Tamaki had also changed. He was wearing a simple, white button down shirt and slightly torn jeans. Suddenly, Kyouya wondered if he was too dressed up for the occasion. He had on his favorite no-sleeve blue hoodie with a black tank top underneath and khaki pants. Simple enough, right? Then again, Kyouya had never exactly been a simple person anyways. With a shout of triumph, Tamaki unearthed himself from underneath his bed holding a wooden box.

"Is this what you went shopping for, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, as he was handed the intricately carved piece. The blonde nodded and pulled the lid off. The brunette grinned at the contents. Tamaki had definitely seen his notebook. Kyouya clucked his tongue in false disapproval, setting the box aside and pulling the blonde into his lap. "Tamaki, you have such a naughty mind...we'll have to fix that," his relaxed grin turned into a predatory smirk and he pressed his lips to Tamaki's in a soft kiss, the first of many.

**A/N- Bwah ha! Sorry to leave it there....I was having trouble finding out where to stop but...yeah. xD I was having an awesome time imagining Tamaki during this..getting lost and everything just to keep everything a secret. It was funny. Any who, thank you again to my awesome beta, Haruka's Love Child! She never ceases to amaze me. Thanks also to my reviewers and alert people and my favoriters! Also to my lovely visitors! Even though you don't say anything, I still know you're There's this thing called a traffic log..so thank you, too! You guys all are just..wow! Especially cause this story takes a while...I know...so, yeah! Thanks again! Bye! Wait! Don't you just love that I keep leaving you at cliffhangers? Ha ha...sorry, I just like them. xD Okies...now bai. xD**

**Note from Haruka's Love Child: We is sorry! Secret had one of those computer issues where it like crashed and stuff, and then word crashed on me so I couldn't read her story. And yeah. That kind of screwed with our schedule a bit. XD**

**Review are nice, don't you want to give one to Secret? Huh? Huh? I know you do. ;D**


	5. Visit

A/N-Ugh~! Sorry I've been away, again! Seems like everything is keeping me from updating regularly. I'M SORRY! Yeah, you know, I'm trying though. School's over! And...then we repeat. x_x Damnit. Ah well, it'll help me later in life~! I won' t keep you very long! This chapter will probably be one of my favs!

The need for oxygen soon overtook the passion in their kiss, and the lovers untangled their tongues, gasping for air. Tamaki wriggled out from under Kyouya and sat up, struggling to throw the covers that had twisted around him to the floor in slightly childish fit. Kyouya smiled and watched for a bit, taking the opportunity to slide his vest off his shoulders, his tank top quickly following suit. He bundled the cloth and dropped it to the floor, tearing his eyes away from Tamaki for the slightest of moments to see where they landed. Slender fingers hungrily sought to remove more clothing, and after finding refuge in Tamaki's shirt, began unbuttoning the offending article.

Kyouya tugged off the garment, letting it droop down to join the clothes-strewn floor as he pulled the blonde into another kiss, briefly dipping his tongue inside the hot, wet cavern before brushing his lips down Tamaki's jaw. Occasionally, he let his tongue dip out to taste the creamy surface. The blonde mewled helplessly, lightly weaving his fingers through Kyouya's hair and the brunette smirked, feeding off the beautiful sound. He removed his glasses, haphazardly tossing them at the night stand and dove back onto Tamaki's neck, trailing his tongue down a quarter-inch and then nipping the spot where it stopped, sucking on the sweetness.

Tamaki yelped and the brunette grinned, kissing the spot almost apologetically and moving lower, allowing his tongue to leave a shimmering trail down the blonde's shoulder. Kyouya paused when he reached Tamaki's chest, licking teasingly at one of his nipples while he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger. Amethyst eyes widened with the strangled moan that pushed its way passed the owner's lips. Kyouya's fingers now gripped the brunette's tresses roughly. He smirked and lowered his lips onto the rosy nub, sucking on it gently while his other hand toyed with the buckle on his belt.

The blond arched into his touch, whimpering slightly and reaching towards his own trousers impatiently until he was batted away with a gentle growl. Kyouya took the hint and slithered down towards Tamaki's zipper, his breath raising a trail of goose bumps as he went. He wasn't quite done teasing his little king quite yet, though. The brunette took the top of Tamaki's zipper in his mouth and began to slowly pull it down, each notch more emphasized than the last. When Kyouya could no longer pull the small bit of metal down, he ran his tongue over the newly exposed cloth-covered bulge, tickling it lightly with the tips of his fingers. Tamaki whined pitifully his face distorted with undisguised need.

"K-Kyouya, _please,_" he cried, jerking his hips desperately. The brunette grinned and tugged off Tamaki's pants, taking the underwear with them. The blonde sighed gratefully, finally letting his hands fall from Kyouya's hair as onyx eyes devoured the erection before them, taking in every dip, every curve in the creamy, flawless skin. Tamaki blushed as the feeling of being x-rayed swept through him.

This discomfort was short-lived when Kyouya descended on the flesh, licking the pearlescent drops of precum that had gathered on the tip. The blonde shivered for more contact on the rough, slimy muscle, small gasps tumbling off his lips. Dark eyes watched Tamaki's every move as the skilled tongue swept along his shaft, forcing him to cry out and grasp the chocolaty locks again. Kyouya chuckled softly as he was pushed closer to Tamaki, but resisted, taking only the boy's tip into his mouth and lapping at it gently.

"G-god damnit, K-Kyouya! St-ah! Stop being such a fucking tease!" Tamaki growled at him. Of course, this only made the brunette smile wider; Tamaki must be going insane to use such un-kingly language. Kyouya pointed this out and the blonde attempted a glare but failed miserably as a blush overtook his face. The brunette smirked and continued to inch more of the boy into his mouth, slowly running his tongue over the length until it tapped the back of his throat. Tamaki resisted thrusting his hips into Kyouya, for fear of making him choke, but moaned loudly as the brunette began to move his lips in a corkscrew motion. His beautiful violet eyes were hidden as he squeezed them shut, biting down on his lip harshly as gentle vibrations radiated throughout his groin in rhythmic waves…humming. And oh god…he recognized the song! It was the one that was playing on the radio the day he and Kyouya had gone to the commoner's supermarket. Tamaki blushed at this revelation and then shivered as the vibrations increased. Kyouya grinned as Tamaki arched into him, the boy's entire body quivering in pleasure. The prince simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Ngh! K-Kyouya-!" Tamaki stammered, nearly convulsing with need.

The brunette nodded and stood up, ignoring Tamaki's whimpers at the loss of friction. Quickly, he undid his belt and zipper, shedding the rest of his clothes before turning back to Tamaki. Kyouya held his hand out for the blond and Tamaki took three of the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them feverishly. Kyouya purred as his fingers were coated within the warm, wet cavern and he sighed reluctantly as he pulled them out with a slight _pop._ He examined the thoroughly coated digits briefly and then requested that the blonde turned to his stomach, hand held out like a newly sanitized surgeon about to enter an operating room.

Tamaki protested softly, his ass still stinging from earlier, but he let his lower head do the thinking. Kyouya pressed in a single finger and poked at the blonde's tight walls, smiling devilishly at his lover's discomfort. The brunette pressed in a few more digits and flinched as Tamaki tried to hiss quietly, not wanting Kyouya to slow down at his discomfort. When Kyouya finally felt the blonde's muscles relax, he spread his fingers wide and wiggled them, searching for the spot that would make Tamaki cry out in ecstasy, his whole body writhing as he tried to control his emotions.

The brunette grinned triumphantly when the blonde attempted a scream. Tamaki arched deeper into Kyouya and was rewarded when the shadow king's fingertips brushed again against the sensitive bundle of nerves. As Kyouya repeated this action, he lifted the top off of the cherry wood box and pulled out the small plastic tube. He thrust hard into Tamaki, hearing him groan in pleasure and smirked, reading the label. The brunette pulled his other hand away from the boy, still looking at the label, and laughed, completely disregarding the boy's whimpers of protest.

"Nghh..W-why are you l-laughing?" Tamaki questioned shakily. Kyouya smiled, letting a few drops of the clear solution fall onto his index finger and pulling it to his lips. He grinned and looked at the boy, examining his violet eyes that were clouded over with lust.

"It really is strawberry flavored," he smiled, gently pulling Tamaki onto his back and climbing up his chest. "Here, taste," the blonde felt Kyouya's tongue invade his mouth and he sighed happily as the taste of freshly harvested strawberries dominated his taste buds. The brunette pulled away all too quickly, leaving only a slight remain of the wonderful taste on Tamaki's tongue. The blonde flipped back onto his stomach and waited, listening to Kyouya's labored breath. The brunette, meanwhile, squeezed the icy liquid into the palm of his hand and waited as his body heat devoured the diverse temperature. He quickly spread the solution over the rest of his hands and grabbed his own erection, letting the feeling of being touched wash over him briefly as he thrusted into his own palm. Tamaki, who was whimpering with impatience, snapped him out of his reverie and Kyouya smiled, climbing on top of the boy.

"Tamaki...are you sure you want to do this?" he said, still a bit worried.

"Yes," the blonde said through gritted teeth, "just do it," Kyouya nodded and pushed his tip into the boy, feeling the muscle flex around him.

Tamaki hid his face in the plush pillows on the bed, but he didn't cry out or anything, so Kyouya pushed in even more. Tamaki sighed and bucked his hips, smiling slightly. The brunette took the hint in with open arms and pushed himself all of the way in, pulling out halfway and shifting a bit as he reentered gently. Tamaki moaned, gripping the sheets so tight that his knuckles were white. Kyouya thrusted into the boy once more with a bit more force, hitting his prostate dead-on. Tamaki screamed, writhing below him in ecstasy. The brunette grabbed the blonde's neglected cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts as he felt a ball of muscle tense in his abdomen. The blonde began to tremble and Kyouya pushed himself inside of the boy with more force, feeling all of Tamaki's muscles tighten as he fought orgasm.

The amethyst of Tamaki's eyes were once again cut off as he squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth and fists in an attempt not to lose control. Kyouya reached for the boy's palms, uncurling the fingers one by one. As soon as the blonde's hands were unfurled, his control snapped and he screamed, coating himself and the brunette in a sticky white seed. As Tamaki's walls constricted around him, pleasure became too much to bear and Kyouya reached his climax, muttering Tamaki's name. After a few moments, the brunette shakily rolled off of the blonde, panting softly. Moments passed in a tranquil silence, each simply enjoying the others presence while their heart rates returned to normal.

Tamaki flipped onto his backside and glanced over at Kyouya, expecting a melted charcoal gaze to stare back at him, only to find the light peach associated with peaceful sleep. The boy was covered in a slight sheen of sweat, hair spread out on the pillow like a small, slightly spiky, dark chocolate halo. With his glasses missing, you could see his beautiful, high cheek bones and perfectly arched brows. Kyouya just looked so...peaceful. Tamaki smiled and stood up, wincing at the prominent stinging in his rear as he reached for his duvet, tucking it carefully around Kyouya and proceeding to call Kyouya's father. Looked like he was staying here for the night.

A/N- FINALLY! Sorry..xD This DEFINITELY is my favorite chapter, but it took me two(ish) weeks to finish! Not to mention we were working on this right as school was finishing up. Granted, I had been busy with personal affairs and such but...WOW. Yeah...and I had the math state assessment like…the next day(which I thought I was gonna fail) but I decided to risk my sleep(granted, I most likely would have been on my i-Pod looking at yaoi pics) so I could finish this. xD I'm so proud of myself. I really do like this chapter. Care to tell me what you think? OH! And before I forget, thanks to all of my awesome readers(reviewers, favoriters, invisi-reads, etc)for stickin' with this! I love all of ya! And my AWESOME, AMAZING, AWE-INSPIRING(I'm into the A's )beta, Haruka's Love Child..I would die without her. HUUUUUGGGEE thanks so much to her and her never ending patience with my attempts at procrastination, illness, and other personal affairs that get in the way of writing. Thanks to my...-goes in to thank you speech for winning an award and then stops and blinks- oh wait...never mind. xD Yes...so..thanks again and have an awesome time living your lives! I'm gonna get some sleep! :D


	6. Interest

**A/N-Hey, everyone! I'm back!I don't even know what to say..I went back and was reading the reviews for this...and you guys are awesome..-cyberhug- **

"Kyouya, mon amour... we're going to be late for school...," Tamaki, already dressed in his uniform minus the blazer, peeked cautiously around the doorframe of his own bedroom. Clutching at its wood, he prayed for the power to protect him from the impending wrath of his lethargic lover before him. Kyouya groaned and pulled himself upright, bleary ebony daggers promising worse than death. Tamaki whimpered and started to edge back into the hallway, but a sigh gently drifted through the air and he was motioned back into the room.

Kyouya patted around blindly for his glasses and frowned when he didn't obtain contact with the cool metal frame. Sighing again, he began the motions of removing himself from his man-made cocoon, but Tamaki slowly pushed him back down, arranging the sought after object in place on his face and stealing a kiss. The youngest Ootori chuckled softly, his warm breath caressing Tamaki's cheek, and pulled the boy into his lap. Tamaki sighed contently and leaned into Kyouya's toned chest as arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Mmm...Kyouya…we really are going to be late, you know," Tamaki murmured after a few moments, on the brink of falling back asleep. He sat up and twisted around to see the shadow king properly. Knowing onyx eyes gazed back at him as the brunette smiled. "We had some fresh clothes brought over for you. They're in the bathroom. We really do need to be there soon," Kyouya hummed in acknowledgement and pulled Tamaki back against him, lazily playing with his golden tresses.

"I don't think anyone will mind two of Ouran's best attendants being late just once," Kyouya commented, stifling a yawn. "However, I do suppose you are right. It will look suspicious if we show up late _and_ together. Until we are ready to inform the host club of our relationship, we should try to take every precaution presented to us," with a near silent groan, he shifted Tamaki off his lap and threw back the duvet, wrenching himself erect and starting towards the bathroom.

Tamaki watched Kyouya's retreating naked backside turn the corner out of sight, suddenly feeling much colder in his lover's absence. He bit his lip and waited for the soft thud of the bathroom door closing, but it never came. Tamaki curiously gazed in the direction in the bathroom, noting the golden glow staining the wall across from it. The blonde slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, swinging his feet onto the floor so he could pad his way toward the beacon.

Upon his arrival, he was greeted with the same Kyouya he had grown familiar with. A mane of dusky mocha had been carefully arranged and when Kyouya turned his head, the light reflected off of a few locks that had drifted into his eyes. The orbs themselves had hardened into a forever-calculating gaze as they examined Kyouya's newly donned uniform. The brunette nodded to himself and turned to face Tamaki, one eyebrow raising questioningly.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. Tamaki stared for a few moments before he nodded, smiling unsurely. Kyouya chuckled softly and pulled on his shoes, walking briskly out of the room and starting down the hallway. Tamaki hurried after him, quickly tugging his jacket of the coat rack before closing the door behind him. He hissed as he attempted to take a step down the stairs and paused, staring at their winding length with dread.

Kyouya smirked as he came up behind the blond, lifting him into his arms. Tamaki squeaked in protest and struggled for a bit as Kyouya laughed.

"Kyouya…I'm perfectly capable of walking you know…" Tamaki muttered, sighing quietly.

"Tamaki," Kyouya began, a hint of warning in his voice, "you're in pain. Don't deny it and don't struggle because I don't want to have to explain how you fell down the stairs. Besides, no one's looking and I like carrying you." Tamaki blushed and stopped struggling, quietly allowing himself to be carried down the stairs and out the front door.

He began to push Kyouya away when they neared the car, but the brunette chuckled and held him tighter, planting a gentle kiss on his lips before depositing him in the back seat. Tamaki let out a breath of relief as his driver merely shut the door behind Kyouya and got in the driver's seat.

The car ride passed in silence, Kyouya staring at Tamaki and Tamaki staring out the window until they arrived at the academy.

Although it felt like their world had previously been turned upside down, when the boys stepped out of the car, the same cherry trees were still beckoning them towards the school as they drifted lazily in the slight breeze. A nearby group of girls called out to them and Tamaki smiled charmingly, raising his hand in welcome before continuing into the school.

"Who are they?" One of the girls asked, staring at the duo fading into the distance. Her friend sighed happily and turned towards her.

"Okay, Kimiko. You're new here, so make sure you remember this. The blonde one? That's Tamaki Suoh. King of the Ouran High School Host Club. He's only the sweetest, kindest, most handsome man in the entire academy," she sighed again, her eyes glazing over dreamily.

"Okay…but what about the brunette? Yuki, what's his name?" Kimiko gazed at the hallway where she had lost them, committing it to memory.

"Hm? Oh, that's Kyouya Ootori. He's the cool type. A bit cold for me….but he is really cute,"

"Kyouya, huh…?" Kimiko murmured, "Cute indeed…suki desu," she smirked and turned back to the group, listening to their stories of encounters with the Host Club.

**A/A/N- Ooh! Girl, that is Suoh Property! Touch it and you're in for a world of pain! Yeah...I'm really, really sorry this took so long...procrastination...and then I was in the hospital..and my beta has been really busy..she still hasn't seen this, but I didn't want to make it to the year mark of no posts. x_x Thank you all so much for understanding! I'll try to be back as soon as I can! **


End file.
